Innocent
by graciela17
Summary: I did need help, but now I need evidence. Not only to save my brother's life, but mine also. Sometimes I wish it could all be normal again, but the time for wishing is not now. It's time to fight for life. The time for proving innocence has come.


**Summary: Tara Rogue has lived a life that revolved around the love for her brother, but now it has dramatically changed. Her brother, Chase, has been changed into a vampire, but what's more is that the one that has changed him, is the one he has fallen in love with. Chase swears to Tara that he will always love her and be there for her, but now he has gone mysteriously missing. Gone, out of her life. Then one day, she gets a note from him saying she is in danger and where she must go. Chase alludes Tara of the reason as to why her life is in peril, but she knows she must trust him. And she strongly suspects the woman that he loves to be the reason for it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious right? But don't get to caught up in the thought that Chase's lover is the one that wants her dead. No, it is one that has sworn to protect humans, but is now going against all that he has withheld up to this point. Hope you like it:)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ice cold win lashed my body mercilessly as I raced down the seemingly relentless highway on a red Ducati Monster 696 that was meant for speed. I would soon arrive in Forks, my destination for personal reasons. The trip from upper Washington, in a town called Dillingham, was where I came from. I had been on the road since early in the morning, even before the sun had come up. My eyes felt heavy as I pushed forward until I reached the next town for gas. I was running low and I was worried about it, so I hoped that I could make it in time.<p>

The frigid air hit against the upper part of my face, the lower part hidden in a scarf for warmth. I know I should have worn my helmet, but I was in to much of a distraction that I actually forgot something that important. The cold wind now seeped itself through my knit gloves and my jacket, it had gone through my jeans hours ago. A sign by the road read, La Push 6 mi. and Forks 10 mi. I had seen La Push on Google maps while searching for my real destination and now it looked like it'd be my destination for a gas station. Now I pressed onward a little harder, wanting nothing but to be warm, even if it was for a few minutes.

I arrived within the city limits fifteen minutes later and I knew I only had a little further to go before my motorcycle went caput. I stopped at a stop sign looking either way down the streets to see where I was. It was a residential neighborhood when I got off the highway so I had no idea where a gas station in this town even was. I saw a man, maybe in his early sixties, come out of his open garage, unlocking the door to his car, so I decided to ask him. "Hey!" I called out, the sound of my Ducati idling underneath me. He looked up, and I could tell that he was Native American, faded jeans and shirt, with a kind wrinkled old face.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He said with a smile, "Need directions?"

"You just read my mind," I said pleasantly, "do you know where the nearest gas station is?" He nodded thinking about it.

"Yes, if you go right down Sunny Drive here, and then take a left on Alliance Street and head for about a half mile, you'll see a gas station on your right hand side." I chuckled at the name of the street, Sunny Drive. As if it were ever sunny in Washington.

"Alright, thanks!" I answered back, taking off. I followed his directions and quickly found the Chevron station without a problem. I parked my motorcycle by the gas pump and went inside. As I opened the doors, a warm gush of air hit me. I smiled to myself, glad to be out of the cold. Quickly my frozen face and numb hands and legs thawed out. I paid for the gas and the man that owned the station said, "You look freezing, why don't I pump up your motorcycle with gas for you while you wait in here." I gave him a trustful smile and told him that'd be fine by me. While I waited, I went to the back of the building where there was a coffee machine. I was tempted to bye a cup of coffee and was about to do so when I heard bell sound as the door opened. A group of guys came in laughing about something, one of them shoving another. They were about five of them, all Native American, some of them taller than the others. Two of them didn't even have a shirt on I noticed. How the heck was that even possible? It was so cold outside that I wouldn't have been surprised if it started snowing. But what really got my attention was how ripped they were! And I'm serious, they could all try out for being male models for Vogue Men and _all _get in.

I turned away blushing stupidly when one of them caught my eye and winked. I heard on of them whisper, even though it was pretty audible for me to here him, "Eh, hottie in the back." He laughed. I turned and saw that they were casually glancing down the small isle of junk food. I turned before they could see my embarrassed face expression. It was flattering, but very awkward. I filled the cup up with coffee, and right when I was done capping the cup, the gas station owner came back in and said cheerily,

"Your rides already to go!" I walked up to the front and paid for my drink. One of the guys had stepped up to me before I could leave and said,

"That's your ride?" I nodded,

"Yeah, I've had her for about two years now." I tried to sound mature, but in my mind I just felt dumb. He smiled, a perfect set of white teeth, he was one of the guys without a shirt on. But before he could say anything, his face turned serious and his voice when he replied was just as stern sounding,

"Well I hope you have a safe trip in this weather." I was shocked by his sudden change of mood, in fact the others had gone just as serious, eyes of suspicion on me. They didn't look exactly mad, just maybe… frustrated? I wasn't sure. Now I wondered what I had done. I quickly moved past them, eager to get back on the road now. I was almost to the end of my trip.

I was on my motorcycle sitting there while fixing my appearance. My long blond hair had been pulled up in a combed back high pony tail, and the makeup around my light blue eyes was smudged slightly on my lower eyelid. I fixed it and any flyaway hairs, then I zipped back up my aviator looking jacket as far as it would go and started my Ducati. I had dressed hurriedly that morning, with dark skinny jeans and without thinking what kind of shoes I had put on, I wore ballet-like flats which turned out to be a mistake in this weather. Underneath was a random shirt that I don't remember. I was tall and slender, and my complexion was fair.

Then before I took off, all five of the guys came out, stood their by the entrance and stared at me with serious expressions. Some of them had their arms crossed. I had a feeling that if I didn't leave now something was going to happen, and I was sure that I wouldn't want to know what that something was. I pushed on the gas and was out of the gas station within a matter of seconds. I knew then that La Push would not be on the list of one of my future vacation spots any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Rate!<strong>


End file.
